roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hattori
}} The Hattori is a Two Hand Blade melee weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. Background The Hattori is a Katana based sword, used by the Samurai in ancient Japan. It features a long and slim blade with a dual handed hilt, characteristic of the Masamune Katana. First recorded uses of the Katana date back to the year 700 A.D.. By the Muromachi Period, around and between 1392 and 1573, the Katana was a very popular weapon, and many Blacksmith clans gained fame and fortune, one of them being the previously mentioned Masamune Clan. Due to the mark on the blade, the sword in game is based on a sword from the film Kill Bill, a movie directed by Quentin Tarantino. It is wielded by The Bride, played by Uma Thurman. However, in the movie, the mark is on the scabbard and not the blade. In the Test Place, this sword was named Hattori Hanzo, the swordsmith in the Kill Bill films. Model The weapons in-game is modeled off a katana, a Japanese curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. As mentioned in the Background section, this sword is heavily based off the one used in Kill Bill. In-game General Information The Hattori behaves very similarly to the Chosen One since they are both classified as two-handed blades. The Hattori deals the highest front stab damage, but has a relatively low backstab damage. Usage and Tactics Should a melee weapon be the primary weapon in combat, the advice given is the same as any other melee weapon: Stick to cover, and strike when the enemy gets too close. Frontal combat is inadvised as the weapon cannot instantly kill to the head from the front. However, the Hattori is also excellent as an aggressive melee weapon. With 15 walkspeed, it can close the gap quickly to most enemies. The reach and wide swing radius also allows it to hit and potentially kill multiple opponents at once, making it useful for close range crowd control. Conclusion The Hattori can be a dangerous weapon in the hands of an experienced player. However, like any melee weapon, its ultimate limiting factor is range. Any player with adequate accuracy and is far enough away will defeat anyone using a Hattori in time, and it is more advisable to stick to cover. Again, use the Hattori as any other two-handed melee weapon. Pros & Cons Pros: * Second longest blade range in the game. * High main stab damage. * Wide swing areas. Cons: * Lower walk speed. * Unable to 1SK to the head. Trivia * Hattori Hanzo is the name of a famous samurai and shinobi during the Sengoku and Azuchi-Momoyama eras in Ancient Japan. * The Hattori appears to be a Masamune Katana, as evidenced by the Grip(Traditionally called 柄. Romanized: Tsuka), which lacks the Handguard, a characteristic shown in the previously mentioned swords * The location of the mark could link it to either Bill or any of the members of the Deadly Viper Assassin Squad, an elite assassin gang once lead by Bill, that aren't O-Ren Ishii, Elle Driver or Vernita Greene, as O-Ren's Sword doesn't have any markings neither on the blade or the sheath, and Vernita Greene is the opening kill of the first Kill Bill Movie, so her Hattori remains unseen, though it may be visible on the rumored Kill Bill Vol. 3. Elle Driver however is alluded to have her own Hattori as everyone else, but it isn't shown in the movie, as the one she first uses is the Bride's new Hattori, while the Bride herself uses Budd's Hattori, which was hidden on his trailer home * The weapon is originally named "Hattori Hanzo", but the "Hanzo" part was removed due to the confusion with a playable character in Overwatch. * The Hattori and the Baseball Bat have the second-longest melee weapon ranges in the game at 5.2 studs, only beaten by the Chosen One's 5.8 studs. * The Hattori used to have the second highest front stab damage before Chosen One was nerfed. Category:Melee Weapons Category:Historical Weapons Category:Two Hand Blade